


Colors Part 2

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Colors Part 2

I watched Liam look my painting up and down. There was such intensity in his eyes, but then again, that’s how he’s always been. Despite his strength, I could see the burden of responsibility he carried with him. How strange it seemed to me that his brother, Leo would be king one day and not him. That isn’t to say that the older Rys brother wasn’t a warm-hearted and intelligent individual. In fact, I felt confident that Cordonia would prosper under Leo’s rule. But Liam seemed born to lead. There was an intangible quality to him that made me never want to let him down. I think that’s why I choose to paint Queen Kenna for him. The more I read of the legendary queen of Stormholt, the more I was reminded of the one true friend I had. Or, more precisely, the one true friend I had until earlier that day.

The impact of meeting Maxwell Beaumont was undeniable. My heart fluttered after making my new friend, but why? He was handsome, of course, but there was something different about him. As I thought about him, the thought occurred to me that he might not be aware of how good looking he is. I’d seen men who would put Narcissus to shame with the way they stare longingly in the mirror. Maxwell was different, his carefree attitude was surprisingly infectious. I couldn’t help but smile.

“Whoa!” I heard Drake call out from the side, “what the hell is that?” He approached me wearing his brown jeans and a white shirt tucked in with a blue button-up over that. He had a wicked smile over his face that sent a shiver down my spine. Then I felt strong, cold hands grip my shoulders from behind. “Why I do believe it’s a smile.” It was Olvia, seemingly ready to torment me. She wore her red hair up and had on a blood red dress that I wouldn’t be surprised to find out was covered in actual blood.

“Knock it off, guys,” Liam said sternly. His jet-black hair seemed to shine in the sunlight and his traditional white, gold, and blue Cordonian garb made him look every bit the King I already thought him to be. It never ceased to amaze me how his dark eyes could shift from kind and inviting to strong and powerful. He turned his gaze back to me. “Thank you, Maurice. I shall hang it up in my room to serve as a reminder of the type of person I wish to be.” He tilted his head in astonishment as he took another look. “To be honest, I’m surprised to see the colors in this. I’m used to much darker and more muted work from you. What inspired you to make the change?”

“Actually, your majesty,” I said, trying to stop my hands from shaking, “the more appropriate question is who inspired the change? And the answer is Maxwell Beaumont. He made some suggestions for the painting.” I was petrified as if mentioning the name would make everyone know how smitten I was. Instead, no one seemed to notice. The mention of Maxwell didn’t seem to matter at all. Liam then nodded and returned to the palace with his friends behind him.

Even though I should have followed, I heard laughter that drew me away and led me back to my new friend. He was running around the royal hedge maze with a Corgi that wasn’t moving much. It had white fur with a muted orange hue on it’s back from age and a smile despite how tired it was. Maxwell seemed oblivious to the dog’s condition, instead raining love upon the sweet creature. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that this dog wasn’t long for this world.

Carefully, I approached, not wanting to startle Maxwell or the Corgi, and sat beside him. His eyes lit up at me, which I’ll admit I found confusing. Nobody was ever excited to see me. Not until Maxwell, that is.

“Wanna meet my dog?” He asked enthusiastically and gingerly picked up the pet. I didn’t speak, but softly put my hand on the dog to pet it. As I saw the tail wag back and forth, I was glad that this dog at least lived a happy life. “His name is Cookie,” Maxwell finally said.

“Why that name?” I asked, stroking Cookie’s soft fur.

“Because he’s as sweet as a cookie,” Maxwell responded and let the corgi slobber all over his face. Initially, I recoiled, not being used to such affection. I’ve never loved anything or anyone as much as my friend loved that dog, which only fascinated me more. Maxwell and I spent the rest of the day walking the grounds, playing games like hide and seek, and swimming in the pond.

Through the passage of time, I felt a change occur within me. The weeks and months passed quickly, and I found myself enchanted by Maxwell. He made me see the world in a whole new light, and I spent every possible moment with him and Cookie.

***

The months away from Cordonia brought a bitter cold that chilled my soul. Even by my standards, I was sullen and withdrawn as I wasted away waiting for summer to return when I could see my precious Maxwell again. My mother felt that tough love was the answer, and decided to ignore me until I was ready to “behave.” Father, on the other hand, tried his best to make me feel better. I hated to make him worry, so I did my best to put on a brave face, but he saw through my forced smiles and promised me he would always love me. I wish now that I’d appreciated him more.

One day, he took me on a ride to Paris. I love the old city, but it was when I saw Cite des Sciences et del I'Industrie that tears formed in my eyes. Ever since I could speak, I’d begged him to take me Europe’s largest science museum, but my father never had time. It meant a great deal that he finally brought me, despite his busy schedule. So as we drove back home, I finally confessed my feelings.

“Father,” I told him while trying to stop myself from shaking, “the reason I’ve been so sad is because of Maxwell Beaumont.”

His face registered a puzzled look, “Maxwell Beaumont? Has he been hurting you? I never thought the young lad was capable of such things.”

I swallowed my fear and pressed on. “No, father. He hasn’t hurt me. To the contrary, I am sad because I am desperate to see him. In fact, I I think I may even…” I gulped again, “… love him.”

For what seemed like hours, he sat and drove in silence. His face was blank, then he firmly, yet affectionately placed his hand on my shoulder. “I know that wasn’t easy for you to tell me, but I’m proud of you for letting me know how you feel. Naturally, your mother will find this hard to accept, but we can keep this between us if you like.”

A confusing mix of emotions hit me. There was the immense relief that I’d told my father how I felt, gratitude that he was happy for me, but also the pain of knowing my mother’s strict faith wouldn’t allow her to accept who I honestly am. At that moment, I was the proudest I’d ever been of the man that was my father.

And so, we kept the secret between us. Just the two of us. Even Maxwell remained under the blissful ignorance of believing we were merely friends. All of that changed as we became teenagers and felt the tension growing within us. Our feelings would manifest at a most inappropriate time.

Upon arrival in Cordonia at the age of sixteen, I approached a distraught Maxwell. He’d obviously been crying for some time, and I looked down to see why. Poor Cookie, who was already old when I first met him, was barely moving at all. But for the labored sound of his breathing, I would have assumed the corgi was already dead.

“Maxwell,” I said tearfully, “Cookie is suffering. We have to end his pain.”

Even though I knew he’d react badly, I was still startled by the way he sprung up and how his face went red.

“NO!” He shouted at me. “You don’t know what you’re talking about! Get away from me!”

“I…” I didn’t know what to say. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by my own tears and ran off. I felt like Maxwell was better off without me anyway. But after some time had passed, I heard him call out to me. He and I hugged each other and brought Cookie to the local vet.

The vet called us in. She had long, dark hair and appeared to be of Aurelian descent, like Liam. Despite her youth, she had bags under her eyes that betrayed how tired she was. My guess was that she’d been ignored her own health to be as available for these animals as she could. It made me feel better to know that Cookie was in the hands of someone who cared that much.

Maxwell wanted to leave, but I stopped him. “I’ve read that pets look for their humans in their final moment. You don’t want Cookie to die wondering where you are.” He cried more but agreed to stay, petting the lovable dog as the euthanasia entered his bloodstream. Maxwell and Cookie shared one last tearful look before the life left the dogs body.

***

Back at the Beaumont estate, we buried Cookie next to the other fur babies lucky enough to know a life of being cared for by the loving Maxwell. He looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes and declared that he would never know happiness again. It seemed like a challenge, and I felt an impulse to answer. I passionately pressed my lips to his and felt him kiss me back. But we suddenly pulled away from each other.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“I’m sorry, too,” I lied.

And soon after I returned home for another long wait until I would see my beloved again. But this time was worse. Why did I kiss Maxwell at that moment? He must have thought there was something wrong with me. Maybe there was. Part of me felt too humiliated to return. Yet, I could never stay away from the man I loved.

Once again, it was my father who gave me strength during this time. He assured me that Maxwell would want to see me again. And if he didn’t, I would find someone better. I knew I’d never find anyone better than Maxwell, but I put on a brave face to make my father feel better. After years of faking it, I’d finally perfected the art of looking happy.

If it weren’t for my father, I doubt I would have made it through that time without my beloved. That’s why the news upon my return to Cordonia was devastating.

Despite our insistence on not discussing the previous year’s events, I felt Maxwell, and I grow ever closer. We were enjoying lunch together when I was called away to the telephone. It was my mother. Her words seemed to come out in slow motion, like in a nightmare.

My father was gone. He’d suffered a heart attack earlier that day and didn’t even make it to the hospital in time. Not only that, but my mother informed me that I would return to her immediately where she would take me back to her home in Boston.

All in the matter of a few seconds, my world turned to ash. This was my punishment for allowing myself to be happy. To think I had a life with someone I loved. I knew that if I was going to survive, I had to be hard and tough. There couldn’t be love in my heart, because that’s how people get hurt. That wasn’t going to happen again.

I sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. It would only be moments before the car back to France arrived. Those moments were precious, to be used for regaining my strength. So when Maxwell walked up to me, I gritted my teeth and did what had to be done.

“Go away, Maxwell,” I told him, unable to meet his eyes, “I need to be alone right now.”

“What you need is a friend,” Maxwell said.

I stood up and angrily poked him in the chest. “We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it!” I shook my head. “Actually, we’re nothing. Not anymore. Just do yourself a favor Maxwell and forget you ever knew me.”

And like that he ran away sobbing. I hated myself, but I honestly thought it was the best thing for us both. Being in love brought us only pain and I had to stop that. Soon my ride showed up and I entered, promising myself never to love again. That era in Maurice Chalon’s life was over.


End file.
